disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna’s Web of Trouble
'Luna's Web of Trouble '''is the 2nd episode of Season 44. Summary During an insect expedition, Nancy, Luna, and Bree go to expedite spiders which Luna is afraid of but is also too afraid to admit her arachnophobic fear to her best friends when they enter a cobweb covered part of the Enchanted Forest. Plot The episode begins in Bree's room, where Bree and her two best friends, Nancy and Luna, are getting ready for a bug expedition, as she hands them some protection boots and gloves, plus some nets and jars as Luna starts fooling around while Nancy and Bree giggled before she takes them off and asks Bree what kind of bugs they'll be hunting today while drinking water from her reusable water bottle. Writing in her notepad, Bree explains that they're going to the Enchanted Forest to expedite not really bugs or insects, but arachnids, as in spiders. When Bree mentioned spiders, Luna chokes on her water and her skin crawled and she went pale, meaning that she is afraid of spiders, but she didn't show it luckily as Nancy said with a slight smile that's magnifique, if she does say so herself. It seems like the girls are very excited to go expedite spiders, but Luna didn't want them to see that she was arachnophobic so she lets out a small laugh and responds that it's cool while hiding the quivering in her voice and half-smiling. After getting ready, the three girls proceed into the Enchancted Forest where Bree leads her friends as they were all happy and impressed by such beautiful nature and the sound of birds chirping and singing. That calmed down Luna a bit and she inhales the fresh forest air and felt the magic of it while being soaked by the sun's bright rays that made the dew on the grass and the leaves sparkle. But just as she was getting into the zone, Bree announces that they're here as Luna bumps into Nancy and her eyes snapped open and were now clouded with fear when she saw a dark and cobweb covered part of the forest. Bree asks if the spider webs were beautiful as Nancy took a good look at the webs and responded that it looks beautiful and that she never knew how amazing spider webs look, but Luna shivered when she saw so many cobwebs and spider webs all over the area as she nervously responds "Whoopdedoo," with slightly fake excitement. While Luna is terrified by the webs, Nancy and Bree have much different reactions. Both of them are in awe of how gigantic and sparkly the webs are, just as Luna suggests that they go, but Bree sends her an excited smile that they just got here and Nancy prompts her (Luna) to just go right in so they can begin their spider expedition. With a low grunt, Luna decides to stay for her friends’ sake as they start the examining the spiders and the webs, but she did her best to stay as far away from the spiders or the spiders’ webs as possible. But just as she was away from the spider webs, Bree shows Luna a spider crawling on her hand, making Luna jump. Trivia *'Moral: 'Don't be embarrassed by what your fears are, because you are not afraid alone as your friends are scared too. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 44 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes that need images